This invention is directed to a clear gel suitable for use as an antiperspirant which includes an aromatic containing silicone fluid.
Recent trends in consumer buying has shifted in its emphasis to a demand for clear products. These products may range from fuels for automotive vehicles to household and personal care items including dish washing and laundry detergents, as well as skin and hair care products in the form of lotions, solutions, and gels. One is apt to find on store shelves such consumer items as clear shampoos, clear sunscreens, clear bath oils, clear deodorants, and clear dentifrices. Consumers tend to equate clarity with environmental friendliness and purity, and therefore the demand for clear products is likely to continue.
It is difficult to produce a clear product. Not all of the basic ingredients necessary to formulate a clear product lend themselves to clarity, particularly when they are combined with other of the necessary ingredients in the formulated product. This is especially true in the formulation of antiperspirant gels.
Thus, the problem sought to be solved by the present invention is the production of a clear gel product suitable for use as an antiperspirant. This problem is solved according to the invention by combining only "certain" basic ingredients into the formulation which meet "certain" criteria.
The benefits and advantages derived from the invention are that a product which is effective as an antiperspirant can effectively be produced which will meet consumer demands for clarity in the marketplace.